The Effects of X-Ray Dust
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: For the past month, Jaune and Yang have been in an all out prank war. A victor has not been decided, but Yang thinks she has found her trump card in the form of dust. Watch Jaune go through the most awkward day of his life at Beacon. Warning: It's about Jaune with see through vision, you know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

"You may have been a tough adversary Jaune, but this will prove that I am better," a voice whispered as its owner snuck their way into team JNPRs room. The intruder slowly crept through the room, hoping to avoid stepping on anything that may make noise. They slowly tip-toed up to the sleeping blonde knight, who was enjoying his sleep. As the person leaned forward until their face was illuminated by Jaunes alarm clock, which had a faint blue light that made it easier to see in the night. The faint light revealed Yang, who was about to pull what she considered was 'the greatest prank in the history of forever'.

Over the past month, Jaune and Yang had been pranking each other in an all-out war to see who the better prankster was. The war was first initiated by Yang, who handed Jaune a salt shaker during their lunch period. The prank behind it was the cap of the salt shaker was unscrewed enough so when Jaune tipped the cap towards his food, all of the salt fell out, ruining his lunch. He glared over at Yang as she laughed loudly.

"That wasn't nice at all Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang stopped laughing for a brief moment to breath.

"But did you see his face? That was priceless!" Yang yelled as she began to laugh again, gaining a few annoyed onlookers.

Jaune just sighed, "Okay Yang, you got me. I will admit I didn't see it coming." Jaune stood up from the table and excused himself by saying he needed to prepare for his next class. Nobody seemed to be suspicious by this since he has been studying harder than he usually would lately. So their attention went back to Yang, whos laughter had finally died down to a few chuckles here and there.

"Yang, you should apologize to Jaune. Pranks are not a good thing to be amused by." Pyrrha said. Yang looked up at Pyrrha with a smile.

"But that's the whole idea behind a prank! To get amusement from someone elses misfortune to get pranked. Especially when they don't see it coming!" Yang stated. She soon ate her words when she arrived first into her dorm room a few hours later, only to have ice water poured onto her head from a suspended bucket. Yang shrieked from the sudden chill, which turned into a scream of rage as her eyes turned red and her hair began to ignite, but only cause mist to form from her wet hair.

"Who did this?!" she questioned. As if to answer her question, she looked up to find a note attached to the bottom of the bucket. She quickly grabbed it and opened the note up. What she saw shocked and slightly amused her.

"Dear Yang," she read aloud, "Let me tell you a bit about myself. I grew up with seven sisters and didn't have too many friends growing up. As you can imagine my childhood kinda sucked. However, there was one thing I got a kick out of more than anything, and that was pranking my sisters. They never saw it coming, even after years of pranks. As you are probably aware by now, I still got it. It's been a while since I've been pranked myself, which I will applaud you for, but know this. You've just started a prank war with the masta," she finished the note and looked at the drawn picture at the very bottom. The picture was a poorly drawn self-portrait of him sticking his tongue out and pulling down his eyelid with his hand in a mocking manner.

"Oh you want a war Jaune? You've got a war," Yang said with an evil smirk.

So after a month of increasingly elaborate pranks back and forth, Yang found herself backed into a corner. Jaune was certainly good at pranking, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel that Yang had found in a dust shop. This particular dust shop housed very strange varieties of dust, none of which caught her eye at first glance, that is until she found one that had a label saying 'x-ray vision, see right through clothes!' Yang immediately purchased a small bag of this dust and sprinted out of the store.

Which leads her back to where she was now. She had read the effects beforehand and was slightly disappointed, but she decided it would still have the desired effect on Jaune either way. The effects said the dust only helps the user see through the first layer of clothes, so if the person the user is observing is wearing any form of 'underclothes', that's all that will be seen. The effects lasted twenty-four hours, much to Yangs joy. She figured to use it on him while he slept so it would be with him all day until later the next night.

Yang grabbed a handful and sprinkled it onto Jaunes face. The bright colored dust seemed to vaporize as it touched his face. Jaunes face seemed to scrunch up for a moment, but relaxed again. Yang suppressed an evil laugh as she quickly left the dorm room.

"Have a nice day tomorrow Jaune," she whispered as she closed the door and returned to her dorm room to sleep, excited for the next morning.

"Ugh… I feel like crap," Jaune groaned as he slowly rose from his bed. He turned his head weakly towards his alarm clock.

"Six-thirty? Why am I even awake?" He didn't even bother to check if the rest of his team was awake, he knew they weren't. Jaune slowly made his way to the bathroom and walked over to the shower. The only good thing about waking up early was being the one to take the first shower. He undressed himself from his onesie and turned on the hot water, which he was more than glad to step into. He started with washing his face, for some reason his face was kinda itchy. After vigorously scrubbing his face with a towel the feeling died down, but still lingered.

He finished in only a few minutes, felling a bit more refreshed. He stepped out of the bathroom in his usual school uniform, just in time to see Pyrrha waking up. Jaune was facing his bed when Pyrrha rose from her slumber.

"Good morning Jaune, you're up early." Pyrrha said with a yawn and a stretch. Jaune turned his head to respond.

"Yeah, I don't know why I woke up so-," his sentence was cut off due to what was presented in front of him, which in his prospective was Pyrrha wearing… nothing. While in reality she was in her nightgown. He quickly shielded his eyes and turned back to his bed.

"U-um, Pyrrha? C-c-could you please put some clothes on?" Jaune asked in between his stuttering. Pyrrha rose an eyebrow at him and turned her head to the alarm clock.

"Oh, I guess I did sleep in. I guess I'll get dressed then." She said, clearly not noticing Jaunes odd behavior. Jaune mentally sighed in relief.

'Why the heck was she naked?' he asked mentally. 'I must be seeing things.' He reasoned.

"H-hey, I'm uh… gonna head down to breakfast, see you down there." Jaune said, already out the door.

"You aren't going to wait for us?" Pyrrha said as the other two members of the team started to stir. Her question wasn't answered since Jaune had already shut the door. Ren woke up to see Pyrrha standing in her uniform in the center of the room.

"Where's Jaune?" he asked.

"He said he wanted to go down to breakfast. He was in quite a hurry," she said. Suddenly a loud thud was heard against the door and a scream that could only have been from Jaune.

"W-what are you doing Yang!?" he yelled. His team was definitely awake now. They all listened as the conversation progressed.

"What do you mean Jaune? I'm just hangin' around," Yang said from the other side of the door. Pyrrha moved towards the door and heard a certain heiress yell at Jaune.

"What are you yelling about? I'm trying to get ready for classes and you're annoying me!" Weiss yelled. Jaune yelped at the sight of Weiss.

"What the hell is this?" Jaune questioned loudly, covering his eyes.

-Jaunes Prospective, but not first person-

Jaune was covering his eyes and had a deep red blush plastered on his face. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood Yang and Weiss, with only their panties and bras on. He may be covering his eyes, but the image was burned into his brain.

"What do you mean you dolt? You're the one screaming like a crazy person too early in the morning!" Weiss retorted, hand son her hips next to Yang, who was leaning on the doors frame. Yang's underclothes consisted of a yellow bra that showed a generous amount of her cleavage with a pattern that resembled a red fire with matching panties.

Weiss had a different assortment of undergarments. She had a black bra that covered her chest and black panties. They had no real pattern to them, but that didn't matter to Jaune. He was still confused and embarrassed.

Before he could ask anything else, he heard the door click behind him, causing him to jump away from the door with a startled yelp. His hands had moved away from his eyes for a moment before going right back to cover them as he saw Pyrrha. She had plain red bra with black lacing and black panties.

"Jaune, are you alright?" she asked as she went to approach him.

Jaune could only think, 'Seriously, WHAT IS GOING ON?!'

So I thought this would be funny, but I'm not too good at writing about women's clothing, especially for what this story is consisting out. Sorry if this seems odd. Anyways, reviews would help of you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

This took a long time, and it's not even that long I think. But this story can go in several directions and I'm experimenting with new ideas. Enjoy!

The three girls standing in the hallway watched as Jaune kept both hands over his eyes trying to formulate words, but all that came out of him was just gibberish and incoherent sentences. Yang was holding her stomach as she watched Jaune's current plight. Weiss just seemed annoyed at Jaune's antics rather than Yang's howling laughter. Pyrrha was trying to console her leader with kind words and gestures, but every time she tried making physical contact with him, he yelped and backed away.

'Okay, okay. Just calm down and think. There's probably an extremely good explanation for all of this…'

Jaune dared to peak through his hands once more, only to close the gap he made with his fingers once again.

'FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING?!' Jaune mentally screamed.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Another voice said from inside team RWBY's room. Jaune recognized it immediately. It was his fellow leader.

'Oh thank god it's Ruby! There's no way in hell that she's a part of this!' Jaune said, uncovering is eyes to find Ruby, but what he saw proved his previous thought wrong when Ruby stepped out, not bothering to pay any mind to her cackling sister as she walked into the hall.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Ruby said curiously. His face was extremely red, maybe he was sick or something?

'Yes, something is wrong. Something is DEFINITLY wrong here!' Jaune raged in his head. Before him was Ruby, wearing… actually something a bit more modest than these other girls thankfully. She was wearing red panties that had leg length that stopped a few inches above her knee. She also was wearing a black sports bra that covered half of her torso. This relieved a bit of Jaune's embarrassment, but far from extinguishing it completely.

"Oh god not Ruby too," Jaune mumbled, unfortunately for him, Pyrrha and Ruby had heard him.

"What do you mean, 'not me too,'"? Ruby asked, feeling slightly offended. Jaune couldn't answer once again as he went on mumbling random words to himself.

"Jaune, you're starting to scare me, what's wrong?" Pyrrha said worriedly, Ruby gave her an odd look.

"How long has he been like this?" Ruby asked Pyrrha, feeling more concerned of her friend's health.

"About fifteen minutes, give or take. First he saw Yang and screamed. Then Weiss and I came out into the hall to find Jaune covering his face. He has yet to tell us why though." Pyrrha said with a frown.

Suddenly an idea popped into Ruby's mind, "Don't worry Pyrrha, I know what to do! This always works!" Ruby said excitedly.

Slowly, she crept up to Jaune, who had his hands on his face once again.

"Jaune," Ruby whispered. Jaune froze in place, afraid to move.

"Jaune," Ruby said again as Ruby gently grabbed his wrists. In the back round, Pyrrha was feeling jealous for Ruby. She wasn't afraid to be a little intimate with him, although she was sure Ruby had different intentions than what her current act portrayed. Weiss saw her mental struggle and huffed.

"Seriously, what does she see in him?" Weiss whispered.

Yang had finally gotten the tears out of her eyes to see Ruby getting close to Jaune. She would've been fine with it, except for the fact that she had forgotten that Jaune could see her younger sister in her under clothes, but she would have to grin and deal with it. It was for the sake of the war after all.

"Jaune," Ruby repeated, pulling on his wrists to remove them from his face. After a few gentle tugs, she knew this would require more force. So with strength that surprised Jaune, she pulled down on his wrists hand, successfully removing them from his face. Jaune stared wide-eyed at the short girl, but before he could close his eyes, Ruby had snagged him with one of her signature pouts.

"What's wrong Jaune? Would you please tell me?" Ruby asked, clasping her hands together in a begging motion. Jaune couldn't look away, nor could he close his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Ruby's pout demanded his attention.

"Ruby, please don't do this. I don't even know what's going on." Jaune whimpered. Ruby's pout intensified.

'This is too much!' Jaune concluded and did the only thing that seemed appropriate when dealing with his problems. Run.

Unfortunately for Jaune, he broke away from Ruby, only to run full speed into a wall. In a daze, he stumbled backwards until he landed on his back with blurred vision. When his vision returned, he found himself under something white, with pale pillars that descended down from the heavenly center. The center itself seemed like a piece of black…

"Panties?" He said in his dazed state. Weiss looked down and gasped at him, completely appalled that Jaune had just peaked up her skirt.

"You… You PERVERT!" Weiss yelled as Jaune started to stand back up, only to be brought down once again by a swift kick to his groin. Jaune started seeing colors as he fell to the ground, holding his precious, damaged package.

"Weiss, what are you doing?!" Ruby and Pyrrha asked in sync. Weiss let out a huff as he walked back into the room.

"That intolerable peeping tom looked up my skirt! That kick was better than he deserves!" Weiss said as she pulled down on her skirt, to make sure it was a secure length in the front.

"Alright, I'll take him to the nurse." Yang said in-between laughs. This was quite literally the best prank ever. Ruby and Pyrrha just nodded dumbfounded by their whole morning so far.

"Do you want to just go to breakfast?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha sighed, "Sure. I hope Jaune feels better later and has a more clear state of mind."

While Yang carried Jaune bridal style as he stayed in a ball form holding back his tears of pain, Yang hummed to herself. This day was going to be extremely amusing.

Jaune took a second to look up from taking care of his pain to look at Yang, who smiled back at him, but her smile seemed mischievous. Some would even say downright evil.

'Does she have something to do with this whole thing?' Jaune thought. It would make since, but he didn't think she'd be able to get the other girls to cooperate with her, especially Weiss.

"Yang?" Jaune said in a groan. His pain had not fully healed, but it was slowly getting there.

"Yes Vomit-Boy?" Yang questioned with feign innocence.

"Why is everyone half naked? Please tell me." Jaune pleaded, only to remember that Yang was in that state herself. So he quickly shielded himself and squirmed out of Yang's arms onto the ground.

"Oh whatever do you mean Jaune-y?" Yang asked again, in the same sickeningly sweet tone.

"This is obviously some sort of prank, well ha ha you got me. Now will you please tell the girls to get dressed so I can get on with my day?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that," Yang began. "You see, you are under the effects to what I refer to as 'Peepers Dust' or what that shop owner called it, 'X-Ray Dust.' The user has the ability to see through one layer of clothing. Lucky you huh?" Yang said teasingly. Jaune's eyes widened under his hands, which formed into fists of rage.

"What the hell kind of prank is that?! Do you know how awkward I've felt so far?" Jaune asked loudly, Yang just smirked.

"No, because I'm not afraid to see a little skin," Yang said confidently. Jaune attempted to vigorously rub his eyes to try and fix them.

"That won't work Jaune, I sprinkled it on you when you were asleep. There's no removing it now!" Yang said victoriously. Jaune looked at the floor with his fists still tightly clenched.

"How long will this last Yang?" Jaune said with a slight edge to his voice. Yang wasn't intimidated at all.

"About twenty-four hours, better enjoy 'em while you can." And with that, she walked off, leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

'Only twenty-four hours? That won't be too hard.' Jaune said, but he nervously gulped. He had a feeling he was going to see things he shouldn't be seeing.

Jaune wanted to stay in his room the entire time, but he didn't want to get in trouble with any teacher for ditching. And if he spent the day locked him his room, he'd only show Yang how much of a coward he was.

So he went through the halls, missing breakfast and heading straight for his next class. Well, not really straight, since he was covering his eyes. He bumped into several people, all while saying 'Sorry!' He was going off from memory, but he took one wrong turn and ended up in a room that smelled strangely like sweat and deodorant. Jaune dared to take a peak, but regretted it afterwards.

'Oh no…' Jaune mentally said. He had somehow found himself in the women's locker room. He instantly went to escape, but heard a bit of commotion outside the door.

'Damn, it's the first period combat class!' Jaune concluded. If he was seem by all of them coming out of the women's locker room, he was sure to die. If he didn't find another way out, he was sure to die.

'Think think think!' Jaune put his mind into overdrive, trying to resemble the male locker room to the females and all of the plans he had made to escape from there in a moment's notice. Hey, you never know when you may need to have an escape route, no matter what room.

'The vents!' A light bulb appeared on Jaune's head as his genius idea came to mind. He quickly found his way to the vent and jumped into the air, grabbing the vent, but just barely. The sounds of huntresses were getting closer by the second. He'd have to work fast.

With precise speed and expert handling, he opened the vent and slid inside, just in time to hear the girls opening their lockers and discussing their class. Thankfully, none of them noticed the loosely hanging vent cover swinging silently on its hinges.

Jaune sped through the vents, getting covered in dust. He didn't know where to stop, but it seemed fate had his exit planned out thoroughly. He crawled over one vent cover, but this one was already loose, as soon as all of his weight was put on it, he fell like a boulder from the sky, right into his first class.

"What an entrance, very spontaneous Mr. Arc!" A voice boomed. Jaune looked around and saw several pairs of eyes staring at him. Most were from half naked students, but one in particular was a large man with a bushy grey mustache. The jolly Mr. Port himself.

Jaune looked at the voice had praised him, but instantly regretted it as soon as his eyes burnt the image into his mind for all eternity.

Mr. Port… for whatever reason, going commando.

Jaune quickly exited the room to vomit and scrub his face vigorously once more, in a desperate attempt to clean his petrified face.

'Yang, I swear I'll get you for this!' Jaune thought as he hurled into a nearby trashcan.


End file.
